


Lazy Day

by AwkwardTeen13



Category: sciles - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oops, Pack crashes cuddles, cartoons, everyone watches movies, extreme fluff, lazy day, lots of chappies, short chappies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTeen13/pseuds/AwkwardTeen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was different. Stiles was different. Yes they had shared a bed before, hugged each other, playful kisses each other's cheeks but never really cuddled. Holding Stiles to me was different then holding Allison or Kira. But this was a amazing different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was different. Stiles was different. Yes they had shared a bed before, hugged each other, playful kisses each other's cheeks but never really cuddled. Holding Stiles to me was different then holding Allison or Kira. But this was a amazing different. Stiles wriggled around, his round ass teasing my dick. We were laying on Stiles couch on his living room, Sheriff was upstairs sleeping after a long shift. 

Stiles giggled as something stupid happened in the movie, I didn't even know what was going on. My gaze was latched onto the patch of moles under his jaw. "Scott!" Stiles gasped as I sucked the smooth skin into my mouth. 

"Mmm." I groaned at the salty sweet taste of the milky skin. 

"Scott my father is here!" Stiles whined half heartily. I chuckled as Stiles batted my head away from his neck, " He's asleep Stiles." I said. Stiles just glared, making me whine in protest. 

"You are not supposed to be the alpha Stiles, why do I always want to submit you?" I snuffled into Stiles neck as he laughed, "Because I'm your mate. I'm here to make sure you behave." 

I sighed but didn't comment further. I bit Stiles neck lightly before sucking dark purple marks. He moans lightly, more breath then voice. I moved, shoving Stiles underneath my chest. My lips never left his neck, Stiles fingers were working under my t-shirt. His dull fingernails scraped over my nipples and abs. 

We didn't get farther then that, the front door was thrown open, loud voices came through before a small blonde body was thrown on top of us. My teeth clamped down on Stiles neck, the coppery taste of blood. I pulled back fast, knocking Erica completely off of us. Stiles eyes were wide as he gripped his neck. Oh shit!


	2. Oops..?

"Stop worrying Scott. Derek said it wasn't deep enough to do any damage. You weren't even biting long enough to cause the bite." Stiles said, throwing away the bloodied tissue before rubbing my jaw. 

"I'm sorry Stiles. I didn't know you guys were about to do the dirty. Forgive me?" Erica whined, rubbing over her new alphas mate. Stiles chuckled, "No worries Cat woman. I'm completely fine, and we weren't doing the dirty, we were just messing around." 

Scott buried his face into the juncture between Stiles cheek and shoulder. "Since all you bozos ruined our cuddle time I guess we can order pizza and have a movie night?" I mumbled from Stiles neck. 

We could hear grunts of agreements from the rest of the pack who were spread out around the living room, save the couch. Derek, Stiles, Erica, and I all walked back into the living room. Derek walked over to where Jackson was plopped into the recliner. He smiled at his sleepy boyfriend before picking him up and settling into the cushioned chair with his mate snuggled into his chest. To say we were all a bit surprised when they came out as mates is the understatement of the year, but they balanced each other out perfectly and that was what mattered. Lydia had known from the start, she kept it a secret because even though her and Jackson broke up years ago, they are still close friends. Lydia and Aiden made themselves comfortable in front of the couch, spreading out over each other with a pillow and blanket to share. Ethan, Danny, and Issac were cuddled over by Derek and Jackson on the floor. Believe it or not, they had two groups of three dating each other. 

Kira, Malia, and Allison was a shock for Scott. For gods sake, two were his ex girlfriends and the other was Stiles. It creeped them both out, but after a week of it we were used to it.


	3. Eeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing Drabbles of sorts. I will take suggestions, anonymous or if you want your name in it.

It wasn't long before practically everyone was passed out except for Boyd, Derek, and I. Stiles was snuggled into my arms, his face smushed into my chest and neck. Stiles had somehow thrown his leg on top of mine, with his shoulder underneath my own. How he could possibly be comfortable was a mystery to me. My eyes traveled to where Jackson and Derek were in the recliner. 

The thought of those two together was completely terrifying all those years ago, but now, now we were all in our first year if college, minus Derek who had just gotten promoted to Deputy at the station, I couldn't see them paired up with any one else. 

Derek had Jackson pressed tight to his chest, a blanket covering from his feet to his chin. A small movement under the blanket signaled that Derek was rubbing smooth circles into Jackson's back. They bicker and they fight, it gets nasty sometimes but the need for each other is to great for even their stubborn asses to break.

Kira, Allison, and Malia was the hardest to understand. No one could figure out why those three chose to be together, but once you really paid attention to the way they look at each other and protect each other there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were all perfect for each other and balanced themselves out, not matter how weird it was for us. Now Danny, Ethan, and Issac was a no brainer, everyone had bets in when that would happen.

Boyd coughed, gaining my attention. He nodded towards Derek, who was rubbing his face against Jackson's as he whimpered in his sleep, "Awwww!" I yelled. Boyd chuckled as Derek glared at me. Oops, I woke Jackson up. "What's going on?" He aske while looking around sleepily. 

Derek growled at me as everyone else in the room snored in response. I glared back when his growl woke up Stiles. "Nothing baby, Scott just being an idiot, go back to sleep." Derek mumbled into his mates neck, kissing it lightly. Jackson nodded, before burring his head into Derek's chest. 

Stiles moved his body until he was facing up towards the ceiling, my arm wrapped tightly around his waist so he didn't fall. "Could you guys quit growling. You know how cranky Jax gets when he doesn't get enough sleep." Stiles said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. 

Stiles had fallen into the role as pack mom when I became the Alpha. Jackson and Issac fell into the roles of being Stiles' babies. Both boys enjoyed it a lot. 

"Sorry baby." I mumbled into his side, pressing my face into the skin that showed as his shirt lifted up. "Derek was being adorble, I had to aww. It's a very rare moment when you see Derek do something human." I teased. Derek rolled his eyes, flashing his fangs at me.

"I see Derek do humanly things all the time. With or without Jax." Do I mention Stoles was the only one allowed to call Jackson 'Jax'. Not even Derek could.

"That's because the butt plug took over as your best friend." I grumbled. Stiles flicked a glare over at Derek when he stuck is tongue out at me. 

"Will you two stop acting like children. It's to early to break up at fight." Stiles mumbled sleepily, staring at the all night horror marathon Erica had put on. 

"It's two thirty. Go back to sleep Stiles." Derek murmured lightly. 

"Can't." Was all he said, standing up with a groan, while carefully stepping over Lydia and Aiden. He maid his way over to Derek and Jackson, who was fussing around I his sleep. 

"Why not?" Derek questioned as he tried to sloth his restless mate. 

"I don't know. It's the pull I have with you guys, Jackson can't rest properly so neither can I." Stiles ran his hand through Jackson's hair, rubbing gently at his scalp. 

The combined touched from his mate and pack mom helped him fall into a deep sleep. Erica had been woken up, along with everyone else, but they were focused back on the movie. 

Erica and Boyd were laying in front of the tv, looking up into the pixels while Kira, Allison, and Malia were piled into the love seat next to the couch. 

I sat up, wanting nothing more the. To have a resting Stiles in my arms. He needed his sleep. "Where you going?" I questioned as he started walking.

"Get something to drink, anyone want anything?" 

"Can you make more popcorn batman?" Erica asked with a innocent smile. Stiles laughed but nodded, "Coming right up cat woman." 

Not even five minute later there was a loud thump and Stiles letting out a long stream of cuss words from the kitchen. I bolted up, kicking both Lydia and Aiden awake as I ran towards my mate. 

Erica, Isaac, Ethan, Derek, and now a fully awake Jackson were right behind me. I found Stiles sitting on his ass in the middle of the kitchen floor while inspecting his left pinky toe. "What happened?" I growled. 

"Calm down Wolverine, I only stubbed my toe." Stiles mumbled, making grabby hands towards me. I sighed and gripped his smaller hands into my own, dragging him into my chest. 

Since becoming and Alpha and actually training and doing a good job, I had beefed up a little bit more. I grew about a foot too, leaving Stiles just below my nose. 

"Jackson. Go back to sleep." Stiles ordered when he notice who was all on here. Jackson pouted, "But I wanna finish the movie." 

"You and Issac both need to go back to bed. Especially since we will be doing stuff tomorrow." Stiles bribed. We all knew those pups were the ones who ha the hardest time sleeping, with everything that has happened to them, Stiles had made it his personal duty to make sure they get a good nights rest even if that bent staying up himself. 

"Just us?" Issac questioned, staring at Stiles with big blue eyes. Stiles nodded, "Just us. But we can't go if you guys don't get enough sleep." 

With that both boys rocket towards the living room, Jackson snuggling back into the chair, while Issac flew into Danny's arms. Ethan stood neck to Derek, both of them had amusement playing on their faces as the watched their mates. 

"Thanks Stiles." Derek said, smiling at my mate. 

"Yeah, thanks." Ethan grinned. 

"No problem, I need my babies all healthy and pumped up or tomorrow. Now I just got to figure out what to do." Stiles junkie the last part to low for the pups to hear. 

I chuckled as everyone laughed at him, walking back into the living room.


End file.
